Kriss Vector
}} The Kriss Vector is an American Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at Rank 100 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The KRISS Vector SMG is the parent design of a series of weapons designed in 2006, prototyped in 2009 and officially entered production in 2010. It was developed and manufactured by KRISS USA, formerly Transformational Defence Industries (TDI).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/KRISS_Vector Currently, no major armed forces are known to use the Kriss Vector. Design The Vector's action, the unique KRISS Super V System (KSVS), allows the Vector to have both extremely high rates of fire and low recoil, while still being extremely light. This is achieved by having the bolt and a weight block travel downward instead of traveling back towards the shoulder.https://kriss-usa.com/le-mil The Vector is a delayed blowback weapon. This submachine gun is filled with rails which allows the attachment of weapon accessories to meet the needs of each individual user. While the weapon does not have side rails attached, slots are provided to allow the user to attach them if needed. The stock is collapsible and adjustable which make it easy to transport and comfortable while using. While the safety and fire selector are ambidextrous, the magazine and bolt release are not. Only the Kriss Vector SMG is manufactured with the selective trigger group (safe, semi, 2-round-burst, fully automatic) and is sold exclusively to military and law enforcement forces. It is available in 9x19mm and .45 ACP. All other variants are semi-automatic. Civilian versions are chambered in 10mm Auto, .357 SIG, 9x21mm, .40S&W as well as 9x19 and .45. The Kriss Vector is compatible with Glock magazines in corresponding cartridges. In-Game General Information The Kriss Vector in-game is chambered in 45. ACP and equipped with a 25-round magazine. It has the 2nd fastest Rate of Fire (RoF) out of all primary weapons, just behind the M231. (Excluding the AN-94's burst mode or Stevens DB's instant burst) Like a few other weapons in-game, the iron sights, while decent in real life, are quite obstructive in-game. The default sights appear to be the same as those on the L115A3 and the AWS. The recoil is fairly low, being on par with the MP7. The fast fire rate can make it a little bit hard to control in stock form without attachments. Fortunately, recoil control attachments can correct this issue. However, the recoil is still very noticeable even at medium range and combined with the Vector's steep damage drop-off, greatly reduces effectiveness beyond close range. The Vector does have very high damage at short range, requiring only a 3-Shot-Kill (3SK), like the AUG A3 Para or MP5/10. However, the 3SK range lasts for a very short distance, roughly 24 studs excluding headshots. At about 80 studs, it requires 5 body shots to kill or 4 headshots in total. Its magazine size is smaller than most PDWs, only having a 25+1 capacity. Reloading will be quite frequent, given the high RoF and small magazine size. The Vector is unique for a PDW in that it has a 2-round burst mode, similar to that of the AN-94, which allows for more accurate and controlled shooting pass close range. ''Usage & Tactics The Vector is not geared towards going head to head against opponents at medium to long range. It's best to engage enemies in close quarters, where the extremely short Time-To-Kill (TTK) provides a major advantage over most other weapons. The Vector can also be used in ambushing unsuspecting opponents from behind. However, despite its very quick TTK, Shotguns will outgun the Vector in most scenarios, assuming the minimum of a 1SK for shotguns. Firing in short bursts, or tap firing helps conserve ammunition while retaining the Vector's low TTK. Only clicking for a moment in full auto will still expel multiple rounds due to the Vector's high RoF. When reloading the Vector, it is best to find cover in order to reload in a safe position. Given how fast the Vector runs dry, it is recommended to be ready to switch to a secondary when the magazine doe runs dry, due to how easy it is to waste ammunition on a single enemy. The 2-round burst mode offers a more controllable and accurate alternative to tap-firing and reduces the wastage of ammunition. This 2-round burst enhances the Vector's performance at mid-range, making it more viable a. If the burst mode is used correctly, it can extend the effective range of the Vector with practice. For attachments, mounting an optic can increase effectiveness at mid-range. A grip of the player's choice can also be beneficial. For example, the Stubby Grip will reduce the amount of Sight recoil, helping with aimed accuracy. On the other end, the Vertical Grip will benefit exclusive close range combat and hipfiring. Conclusion The Kriss Vector is a weapon designed for Close Quarters Combat, similar to the Colt SMG 635, but with a smaller magazine size, higher RoF, and less recoil. It is near impossible to beat at close range, but at longer ranges, the short damage drop off and small magazine size make the Vector harder to use beyond CQC unless the user knows how to effectively utilize the Vector's more-accurate 2-round burst. '''Attachments' Pros & Cons Pros: * Extremely high RoF of 1200 RPM, highest of any PDW, only beaten by the M231, TEC-9, the AN-94 on burst mode, the ZIP 22's semi automatic, and the Stevens DB's burst mode. * Very low Minimum-Time-To-Kill in Close Quarters, only beaten by MAC-10 and UMP 45 in its class. * Short tactical reload. * Good minimum damage for a PDW. * Recoil can be greatly mitigated with attachments. * Good maximum damage, 3SK at close range. Cons: * Low magazine capacity for a PDW of 25(+1) rounds. * Ammo consumption is extremely high, great trigger control to counter this is required. * Bad muzzle velocity. * Somewhat bad iron sights. * High recoil in stock form. * Very short maximum damage range. Trivia * Kriss Vector was added to PF CTE and test place before its release on the main game. * The Kriss Vector was the second primary weapon added into the game that was chambered in .45 ACP * The Vector in real life is able to be chambered in multiple different calibers, such as 9x19 Parabellum, .45 ACP AND .40 S&W. * The Kriss Vector's charging handle slides completely backwards when being cocked. However, in real life, it instead pivots to the side at a 90-degree angle and only slightly slides backwards. * It stole the title of "Last PDW to be unlocked in-game" from the AUG A3 Para, which is unlocked at rank 80. * The kill-feed notification and pick-up text shows the name "VECTOR" instead of "KRISS VECTOR". ** This was fixed in the CTE. * The Vector in-game seems to be that of the Gen. 1 version from the looks of the trigger, stock, and BUIS (backup iron sights). * The Gen. 2 version has a more conventional-looking trigger, a stock similar to the M4, and different BUIS. * It is the only PDW with a 2-Round burst, but the second weapon to have a 2 round burst, the first being the AN-94. * In older versions, placing an ACOG Scope, Folding grip, Compensator, and a Green Laser would make the sight accuracy bar go off the chart. This was then fixed. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Scout Class